A semiconductor device (power semiconductor module) has been used independently of a main device in, for example, an inverter apparatus, an uninterruptible power system, a machine tool, and an industrial robot.
For example, a power semiconductor module illustrated in FIG. 17 has been proposed as a power semiconductor module according to the related art.
A two-in-one power semiconductor module 100 is given as an example of the power semiconductor module according to the related art.
In the power semiconductor module 100, an insulating substrate 102 is bonded to a base plate 101 for radiation by solder 103. The insulating substrate 102 includes an insulating plate 102a, a circuit plate 102b which is fixed to a front surface of the insulating plate 102a, and a metal plate 102c which is fixed to a rear surface of the insulating plate 102a. 
A semiconductor chip (power semiconductor element) 104 is fixed to the circuit plate 102b of the insulating substrate 102 by solder 105.
The base plate 101, the insulating substrate 102, and the semiconductor chip 104 are provided in a resin case 106 having a box shape with an opened lower end. The resin case 106 is filled with a sealing resin. In addition, reference numeral 107 indicates an external terminal which is soldered to the circuit plate 102b and reference numeral 108 indicates a bonding wire which connects the semiconductor chips 104 or a bonding wire which connects the semiconductor chip 104 and the circuit plate 102b. 
As another example of the semiconductor device according to the related art, a semiconductor device has been proposed in which a plurality of conductive posts is fixed to a printed circuit board including a metal layer and the conductive posts are fixed to a semiconductor chip on an insulating substrate or a circuit plate of the insulating substrate (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, a semiconductor device has been proposed in which a capacitor is additionally provided between the gate and emitter of a switching element to prevent the switching element from being unintentionally turned on (Patent Document 3).